It is becoming more and more practical to interact with devices through speech. Because of increasing processing capabilities and advanced processing techniques, devices are able to perform automatic speech recognition (ASR) and natural language understanding (NLU) to understand spoken requests by users. However, in spite of the constantly improving capabilities of such systems, certain situations can still present challenges when attempting to resolve ambiguities in user requests.